Emeriss
Emeriss is one of the four Dragons of Nightmare. In recent times, Ysera's most trusted lieutenants have been warped by a dark new power within the Emerald Dream. Now these wayward sentinels have passed through the Great Trees into Azeroth, intending to spread madness and terror throughout the mortal kingdoms. The mysterious dark power within the Emerald Dream has transformed the once-majestic Emeriss into a rotting, diseased monstrosity. Reports from the few who have survived encounters with the dragon have told horrifying tales of putrid mushrooms erupting from the corpses of their dead companions. Emeriss is truly the most gruesome and appalling of Ysera's estranged green dragons. Stormrage In the novel Stormrage, Emeriss is one of the major antagonists as a servant of the Nightmare. She is eventually killed by Tyrande Whisperwind. Seeking to destroy the only weapon that can hurt him, the Nightmare Lord seizes the Axe of Broxigar from its owner Thura, but attempts to trick Malfurion Stormrage into destroying it as no minion of the Nightmare can touch it. Capturing Tyrande in order to lure Malfurion to the axe's location, the Nightmare also guides him with the corrupted Remulos. When they arrive and seemingly chases away Emeriss who is guarding the axe, Remulos tries to coerce Malfurion into draining the axe's energies in order to cleanse it, even if it is destroyed in the process. More concerned about Tyrande, Malfurion decides to free her first. Angered with his choice, the Nightmare Lord chooses to battle Malfurion through the corrupted Remulos. As Remulos is defeated, Emeriss returns to continue the battle, but Tyrande regains consciousness and attempts to remove Emeriss' corruption with the power of Elune. It fails though, since Emeriss is nothing left but corruption. As the cleansing removes the taint of the Nightmare, it also disintegrates the entire dragon. Tyrande states, "...There was nothing left ''but the corruption... and when I tried to heal that... it left only emptiness..."'' Overview Emeriss is one of the Emerald Dragons. The other Emerald Dragons are Lethon, Ysondre, and Taerar. These dragons are world spawns located in Duskwood (Twilight Grove), the Hinterlands (Seradane), Feralas (Dream Bough), and Ashenvale (Bough Shadow). They are raid-level difficulty. However, some dragons are more challenging than others. Emeriss is considered to be the second hardest. However, this is debatable as the difficulty of Lethon largely depends on the quality and experience of one raid-member. Emeriss, by comparison, requires the attention and focus of all your raid-members. The dragon is very easy if everyone does his job well but she will make quick work of your raid if mistakes happen. All four dragons share the Sleep (summoning "Dream Fog"), Noxious Breath, Tail Sweep, Mark of Nature and Aura of Nature abilities. Each dragon also has a few unique abilities. One of these is considered the dragon's ace move, and will be performed when the dragon loses 25 ± 5% of its max life. In other words, the ace move will only be performed three times; when the dragon is at 25%, 50%, and 75% life. When it is performed, the dragon will also yell something. Abilities Used by all the Dragons of Nightmare *''' Seeping Fog' - Summons two clouds of Dream Fog that will chase random players around the dragon and put them to sleep for 4 seconds. *' Noxious Breath' - Deals 3000 Nature damage and applies a 30 second DoT that increases cooldowns on all abilities by 10 seconds and inflicting 350 to 450 Nature damage every 3 seconds. The DoT can stack up to 6 times. The main tank should be the only one affected by this. *' Tail Sweep' - Inflicts 925 to 1075 damage on enemies in a 30 yards cone behind the dragon, knocking them back. *' Summon Player' - Teleports the player who has the most aggro in front of the dragon if the player tries to run out of combat. This ability has first been noted after patch 2.0.1. *' Mark of Nature' - If players are killed by a nightmare dragon, they will be afflicted by a 15 minute debuff called Mark of Nature. If engaging the dragon during this time, they will be slept for 2 minutes rather than 4 seconds as with the Dream Fog. *' Aura of Nature' - A invisible pulsing aura that interrupts actions like eating, drinking and bandaging when close to the dragon. Will trigger the 2 minute sleep when combined with Mark of Nature. *All the Dragons of Nightmare are also immune to nature damage. Abilities exclusive to Emeriss *' Volatile Infection' - A dispellable disease that affects a random target within 100 yards for 2 minutes. This deals 875 to 1125 Nature damage to the player and all players surrounding him/her every 5 seconds. *' 25% ability: Corruption of the Earth' - Affects all players in range. 10 second Shadow DoT that deals 20% of the player's max health every 2 seconds. It cannot be dispelled and has a 100 yard range. *' Putrid Mushroom' - When a player dies, a Putrid Mushroom spawns at their corpse. This deals 600 Nature damage per second to any surrounding player. Strategy *Pull Emeriss to the raid, then turn her around so she is facing up the ramp. Healing should be on the MT, and everyone should be away from the tail. Ranged should be at a good distance and not clustered so they can avoid the sleep clouds more easily. *Have the second tank run in to cover for the MT should he be put to sleep. Neither of them will be able to taunt. *After a while, call for the raid to assist. Melee should hit her hind legs (rather than her butt) to avoid getting tailwhipped. Ranged should be spread out at max range. *Steady dps, have the majority of the healers on the MT; make sure the secondary tank knows what to do if he takes aggro cause the MT got sleeped. *At 75%, 50%, 25% health, have melee move further than 100 yards out of range to avoid her AoE DOT. (Have priests move as well, and druids / pallies/ shaman healing MT during this DoT). *Be sure you don't get slept during her Corrupted Earth DoT, watch your positioning! Consider putting a healing group on her left, and another on her right, in case this happens. *When Emeriss performs Corruption of the Earth, she will yell "Taste your world's corruption!". This is the cue for the group to melee and the rest of the group to return to their original positions. *Do not die! Use a potion or bandage where possible. *Greater Nature Protection Potions seemed to absorb damage from those who died and sprouted mushrooms. *Not a vital note for the fight, but the Noxious Breath DoT persists on the MT after Emeriss dies, for it's rather funny when the whole guild is celebrating when 5 seconds later the MT falls over dead. Just remember to heal him after Emeriss dies. Notes Currently, Emeriss casts Corruption of Earth randomly at +/- 10% of 75%,50%, and 25%. That means that at 85%, 60%, and 35%, the ranged and melee DPS need to run out. Your raid needs Healer groups to stay in at 85,60, and 35%. Have a priest in each of the healer groups and your top dps in groups with priests in them. At the mentioned percentages, have everyone but the people in groups with priests in them run out. When corruption is cast, have the priests spam prayer of healing on their groups. Make sure that the people in the groups stay close enough to the priest, but spread out just enough to avoid getting the priest chain slept. Smart priests that know how to avoid the sleep clouds are key to this strategy. Nature resists apparently also help resist the sleep clouds. This is also a world boss, keep in mind that her difficulty will change, pending on the levels of the raid, thus again, making her a lot more difficult then she seems. Quotes World of Warcraft ;Aggro * ;Corruption of the Earth * Stormrage *"The Nightmare desires these mortals... especially the female night elf..."'Stormrage, page 387 *"Come accept the inevitable... Azeroth and the Nightmare are now one..."'' *''"One way or another... you will serve us!"'Stormrage'', page 527 Loot Trivia When the dragons were released to the game, it was possible to counter Emeriss' Corruption of the Earth-spell with the device . This would cause the spell to be reflected, forcing Emeriss to kill herself within few seconds.Corruption of the Earth on Wowhead -> Comments The glitch was rapidly patched the week after when Blizzard had become aware of it.Ultra-Flash Shadow Reflector on Wowhead -> Comments Patch notes * * References External links fr:Emeriss pl:Emeriss Category:Green dragons Category:Bosses Category:World raid encounters Category:Ashenvale mobs Category:Duskwood mobs Category:Feralas mobs Category:The Hinterlands mobs Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters